Destiny at the Dojo
by Kei4Luv79
Summary: Two childhood friends decide to test themselves at the dojo they used to spar in as kids, some how things take a turn for the unexpected. Things heat up as the two open their hearts and minds to each other, it was only natural their bodies follow. Now destiny has made itself clear. I know sucky summery! Better story inside lol.


_**Hello one and all! Welcome to my first fic! Forgive me if I at all give this an amateur feel, it is my first but I hope that it will go well. I LOVE writing lemons and this is a heavy duty lemon, BUT I also love to write passion into my stories. And this one has that, I have a general depression and am lonely and so I love to write romance and love stories, but am also sexually charged so that goes with out saying lol.**_

_**Warnings and Disclaimers: Of course I don't own Bleach, what moron would make the mistake that I did? It belongs to Tite Kubo or what ever, DUH! LEMON LEMON LEMON! If you do not like smex and all that, DO NOT READ...**_

_**All this aside...I hope that you enjoy this story, it came to mind when I was on the Bleach Wiki and I went from there, I like the char Tatsuki and think that her and Ichigo would make an awesome pairing!**_

_**Now...go read.**_

Karakura Town, Arisawa Dojo...

A warm and humid night fell upon the town some hours ago and things for once were oddly quiet with no hollow disturbances, it was a welcome respite from the fighting in recent months. The grounds of the dojo were deserted and the old structure stood quietly, except for one area the locker room and the bathing area. If any one were in the area they would hear and come to investigate the strange noises, and upon close inspection they would recognize the sounds as those of rapt passion and exertion.

It may have been warm and humid outside, but inside the bathing area of the dojo things were absolutely scorching yet totally bearable for those in question the sources of these lewd noises that are disturbing the quiet peace of the serene grounds. A dim light lit the steam filled bathing area two figures can be made out in the mist enshrouded room, it was fairly large the center area dominated by a large circular wooden hot tub for soaking steam rising from it as the heater worked to keep the water hot. Wooden steps and benches circled around the huge tub on a raised platform to make entry easier, along this platform the two figures moved. One poised over one of the benches legs splayed feet struggling to keep purchase on the wood beneath, lean and slender upper half bent over arms extended hands gripping the back rest of the bench to keep from being toppled over head lowered at the moment.

The larger poised behind the smaller hands gripping her by the hips at the moment body moving forcefully against her from behind making her struggle to keep upright, for a moment he lost control and had been thrusting into hard but managed to regain his composure and both were now panting heavily.

Looking down as he watched as half of himself withdrew from her confines in disbelief, he could not believe that for a moment or so he was actually inside her to the hilt...very few women could manage that and so it always amazed him. He kept still for the moment content to stay as he was half way inside her, his hands moved from the hinges of her slender hips up her lower back they slid smoothly along the sheen of wetness that coated her light skin a mix of sweat and the hot mist from the heat and condensation of the room. Her skin was soft but he could feel just under the surface the fit and lean muscle that came from a life time of athletic and fitness pursuits, he watched her back expanded her breathing still heavy his hands slid up between her shoulder blades and down his arms wrapping around her chest gently moving her into a semi upright position holding her to his chest being careful not to move his aching manhood any further into her but also making damn sure he didn't withdraw any further either. She let out a soft groan as he did feeling his strong arms around her, his hands roamed over her cupping her breasts...they weren't huge but good slightly overflowing handfuls as his some what rough hands softly kneaded them her hard nipples dug into the palms.

Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't believe what he was doing, what THEY were doing. He felt many emotions going seemingly through the full range, the one he was feeling right at this very moment was a mixture of adoration, pure unbridled lust and...what was it in the back ground? Love? As he felt her toned body pressed against his, as his hands roamed along her bosom and washboard like midsection his body practically throbbed with desire. On the surface of what was going on he felt like it could be wrong, but on every deeper level it just felt SO right. Any movement felt right and turned him on, any response she made to his movements caught his body and soul on fire...a gasp, a groan and the most intense were the nearly choked and guttural cries that she made when he would now and again force his hips forward and buried himself in her to his thick root. Her reactions when he did this were erotic to say the least and he knew that it caused her both pain and pleasure and the reason why he reserved it for only when an orgasm began to take her, it seemed to intensify things for her by leaps and bounds and she would for a short time tolerate and even enjoy the entirety of his sheer size.

She was half in a daze her breathing more heavy than at any other time she could think of, her chest rising and falling like a bellows from another insanely intense orgasm. She thought she came hard enough from masturbation or just oral but with him inside her her orgasms were extraordinary and he seemed to know just when she was approaching one, as every time she crested one he would begin to thrust all of himself into her. If he weren't so well endowed she thought she could manage to stay upright easily, but no if it weren't for his grip on her and her physical ability she might have lost her grip on the bench and simply folded to the floor. Not only was he thick but he was also gifted in the length department, she hadn't seen many men in the buff and actually Ichigo was her first 'in the flesh' experience other than that she had seen men with erections on the internet but Ichigo dwarfed them all. She almost dreaded when he would begin to jerk his hips into her backside as she began to come, he kept a medium pace and only thrust into her with maybe what she thought to be half or three quarters of his hard length but when he sensed she was about to come he would begin thrusting all the way into her.

He went so deep inside her it hurt, she could feel him slamming against the bottom inside her and it felt like he was moving things inside up upward. The first time she tried to stop him but her efforts were weak and halfhearted and he simply ignored her swatting hands and arms and gripped her around the waist and kept on, she felt the pain and then very strangely as her orgasm washed over her a very odd pleasure leaked in and mixed with the pain as his hips thrust into roughly from behind her scowl and gritted teeth loosened and faded into slack as her lips parted and she began emitting noises and sounds that did not recognize as coming from her...but they were as she became totally lost in the most other worldly powerful orgasm of her life.

Now it seemed he wanted to rest, she was no expert at this as it was her first time but perhaps he almost lost it during her latest round or back breaking back to back orgasms he had pummeled her through. Trying to regain her breath and composure and he was doing the same and his hands slipped around her bringing her into a more upright position pulling her slick body against his, she could feel him defined abs against her back him toned body and hist firm but gentle hands cupping her breasts she felt his tongue slide along the nape of her neck gliding upward catching her earlobe between his teeth bringing a soft gasp from her she broke the wordless silence that had been between them from the start.

"Ichigo..."

"Tatsuki..."

For both of them tonight was strange and yet it felt perfectly right, although if any one else found out it would be bad. Or at least the two thought it would be since Rukia had grown quite close to him, although they weren't dating or at least outwardly if things between he and herself became more it might get awkward. Well tonight it had become more, FAR more. She had absolutely zero intentions other than training and catching up when she invited Ichigo to her dojo this evening, but some how it all changed into this.

She was broken from her reverie by Ichigo moving his hips and her mouth fell open in a soundless scream as his arms held her tight as if keeping her from escaping, it was like her breath was caught as she felt his incredibly hard stalk force it's way in until their hips locked into each other and it took a full second for a sound to escape her open mouth, which came out as a brusque nearly barking yelp that echoed in the room. Her left hand shot around behind her slapping his thigh and trying to grip his hip in an attempt to dislodge him, it still hurt but not like it did but it was extremely intense and her trained body tensed and strained.

"Gahh! Ichigooo! Ahhh!"

He quickly relented pulling out some relieving her, he felt kind of bad doing what he just did he did not want to hurt hurt her at all...she just felt so ungodly good when he felt her completely surround his throbbing manhood.

"Ssorry...Tatsuki, you just feel so good..."

"It-i-it's...OK Ichigo...your just so huge."

He was half way withdrawn from her again as before, her stomach felt slightly queasy from the pressure he created deep in her when he buried himself. She could not believe her childhood friend was such a stud and hung like a horse, she imagined he had to be at least 10 or 11 inches long and as thick as her wrist the head was large and the shaft was decorated with several large veins that webbed along it's length. 'I could have never imagined a guy I have known all of my life to be like this, then again I never imagined that we would be doing this either...life is full of craziness nowa day's.'

"I'm sorry, if it means any thing...your my first...Tatsuki."

At this she was shocked, it amazed her that they had both lost their virginity this night with each other. But what was more surprising was that he felt like he was experienced with what he was doing to her, so far all she had managed in comparison was assume and keep this position prone against the bench with him behind her.

"R-really? You seem so well versed, sorry if I keep crying...I'm not used to this."

A moment later Ichigo slowly almost agonizingly withdrew himself completely from her with a wet sounds and turned her to him hugging her nude form to his, her breasts pressed against his chest flattening out a bit as they embraced each other his hardness sandwiched between their stomachs as he kissed her deeply and she responded in kind.

They moved and soon Ichigo broke the kiss her eye's opening and meeting his deep brown eye's they seemed to shimmer in the dim light, she felt the wood of the bench press lightly into the backs of her knees as he eased her down and back onto it's wide smooth seating surface grabbing gently behind her knees he scooted her down until her firm butt was on the very edge and came to hover over her closely.

"It's alright, I don't want to hurt you...please let me know if I am..."

She nodded as he lowered down and their lips met once more sending sparks of electricity through them, his member slid upward along her soaked sex and suddenly though slowly he entered her and pressed deeply into her until once more their bodies meshed together. Tatsuki's whimper muffled by the kiss Ichigo felt her tense and her hands tighten on his triceps the nails digging in, he withdrew suddenly his eye's filled with concern as he looked into her eye's as they opened.

"It's OK Ichigo...put it all in..."

"Are...you sure? I don't want to..."

She shushed him pressing a finger to his lips keeping him from saying any thing further, she knew what she wanted and she knew how it was going to be but this time she was willing to accept all of him.

"Ichigo...I want ALL of you, what would be the point in only accepting some of you...it doesn't hurt any more so please...give me every thing I want to be one with you...please..."

She lied about the part that it didn't hurt any more and he picked up on this as well, but she was willing to endure for him and in reality the pain wasn't excruciating any more like it was in the beginning as she had felt herself stretching over time to accommodate his enormous size. They were silent and looked into each others eye's for a long moment, Tatsuki gave him a slight nod and a faint smile telling him she was ready and as he prepared to start moving again her legs came up and wide along his sides her bare heels coming to rest along the middle of his back opening herself wide for him to leave no obstruction to save her from his full length. He pulled nearly out of her until only the thick tip rested inside her opening and he held it there for a moment, she looked down for a moment and was struck with a mix of lust and fear at the sight of Ichigo's incredible manhood and the thought that all of this would soon be plunging into her recently unchaste womanhood with out the previous hesitation.

"Tatsuki..."

Her name coming from his lips signaled his movement, she was taken aback for an instant as almost instantly it seemed he had buried himself inside her exposed and vulnerable slit to the absolute root and held it there...both he and Tatsuki groaned loudly in unison Ichigo tossed his head back feeling her body engulf him whole her athletic form clenched him like a warm velvet vice. Tatsuki screwed her eye's shut biting her lower lip as a twinge radiated deep in her lower pelvic region, it swirled around a mixture of pleasure, pressure and a slight background of pain. She felt herself wetting even more impossibly enough flooding around him her body now fully sheathing him inside her, her arms came around his neck and her legs around his waist the heels of her feet instinctively dug into his firm ass cheeks wedging him in impossibly deeper causing her to whimper and moan.

"I-Ichigo...take me..."

Their eye's were locked deep browns to contrasting blue's, they needed no words as he broke his pause and slowly began moving within her. She cooed with each stroke and whimpered with his deepest thrusts into her, the slow pace between them lasted several minutes before their primal instincts took over their passion and desire for each other over flowing and soon Ichigo was hammering into her at full speed. Tatsuki no longer felt the pain she had felt earlier now that pain had vanished and was replaced by an excruciating and maddening want for more..to some how get him deeper to some how force their bodies to merge more completely, it did not take long at all for the first of many orgasms to overtake her.

He felt her arms tighten her short nails digging into his back and the rest of her body followed as he reached along her and grasped her shoulders tightly preparing for the storm, he watched as her eye's closed tightly her face turning first into a grimace before slackening a second later her mouth falling open and an expression that was between pain and pleasure over took her delicate features and a shrill scream exuded from her as her body seized and went wild. Ichigo kept going not letting up as he held onto his childhood friends body refusing to be dislodged as she came powerfully, Tatsuki thrashed her strength was surprising and amazing as he began to struggle to keep from being moved and he responded by lunging into her even more powerfully his body straining rutting against her determined to drive straight through her overwhelming orgasm.

With a long gasp her hands reached up and cupped his face roughly driving her lips hard against his their teeth clashing almost painfully as they locked into a deep kiss, Ichigo pressed forward firmly burying himself making Tatsuki gasp breaking the kiss their eye's locked again as a deep blush crossed both of their faces.

"I-I've never...felt any thing like that before, it was so...intense..."

"Me either Suki, I hope...you liked it."

She blushed deeper hearing the feminine nick name come from his lips and she smiled, she could tell he was in a little doubt worried he had hurt hurt some how.

"Ichigo...I loved it, for a minute I thought I was going to die or go crazy or both."

He was relieved to hear that, he had let loose for the first time since they had begun and he didn't want to get carried away and hurt her. But now as she reassured him, he knew that she was ready and so was he to say the least.

"Ichigo...mmm..."

His eye's opened wide in shock as she managed to flip them over onto the bench, coaxing him up into a seated position leaning him back into the back rest as she sat in his lap never coming free of her through the whole maneuver. She stretched as she sat atop him her fingers running through her hair as her body lengthened and stretched, her firm mounds were displayed beautifully and he could see the lines the muscles of her midsection softly carved beneath her light skin a faint hint of a six pack. He was impressed beyond measure at how soft she was but also that she was strong and very capable underneath the soft girlish exterior of her body, if any thing it made her even more desirable in his eye's as his hands came to the fore and glided along her stomach not just seeing the faint outline but feeling the muscle beneath her toned stomach ripple just under the surface. Her parted eye lids revealed her blue orbs as she looked to him, a smile arose on her soft lips as she leaned in shifting her body up onto the balls of her feet she whispered into his ear her voice was husky and sultry.

"My turn...Ichigo Kurosaki..."

He gasped and then groaned deeply as her body rose to the tip of him and she slammed down hard into his lap using not only her strength but her weight, as she slammed into his lap hard a yelp escaped her as well pausing only for a moment as her open hands caressed his muscled abdomen and slid slickly up his body coming to brace herself on his shoulders as she began moving herself up and down using her well conditioned legs to propel herself smoothly quickening her pace as she rose up leaving only the first few inches inside her before falling impacting into his lap making sure to use the entirety of his manhood to full benefit Ichigo's hands came to rest on her firm ass cheeks following her movements.

Soon both of them were gasping and breathing heavily as Tatsuki worked her body intensely with quick movements gliding along him like a machine, Ichigo began grunting and groaning his eye's wide with amazement at what she was doing to him and his manhood had swollen and hardened to nearly painful proportions and he knew he was getting close to the edge nearly to no return and Tatsuki sensed this as well.

"Suki...I'm gonna..."

"Me too...ohh...cum with me...ahh Ichi!"

Ichigo gripped her moving hips lightly groaning feeling his loins tingling like mad and rapidly tensing up, Tatsuki felt nearly the same begin to happen to her body she could feel many droplets a mix of water and sweat running down her back and chest as she pressed her body to exert itself for the home stretch until a massive wave of pleasure hit her like a tsunami tossing her head back she cried out in ecstasy Ichigo did the same a fraction of a second to her's.

"Ichigoo!"

"Gahh!...Suki!"

Ichigo grabbed her ass tightly helping her move at a frantic pace, her movements had shortened and her hips began moving in erratic motions as her arms came around his neck bringing their upper bodies into a tight and close embrace as moaned and cries came from them in their final dance. Tatsuki's eye's closed and she cried out as she felt her childhood friend swell and then burst hard deep inside her body making her instinctively slam down hard into his lap grinding her hips for a long moment before beginning again, Ichigo's eye's rolled back into his head as he felt Tatsuki's womanhood clench around his exploding member so hard it felt unlike any thing he could have possibly imagine a deep hitching groan came from him that sounded loud but distant.

The two embraced each other tightly he began moving his hips moving up into her as she struggled to move along him milking him for all she was worth as she felt his super heated seed keep gushing with in her, Ichigo gasped and grabbed a handful of her black hair and brought her face to his and kissed her roughly yet tenderly with uncontrolled passion as their bodies rutted against each other grabbing for every thing they could get. He could feel as things began to slow down a hot mixture of their combined juices starting to leak from their joining and down his tightened balls as he stopped moving, though she was no longer taking full length movements she instead kept him buried mostly in her opting for shorter less pronounced movements rolling her hips in his lap feeling him slowly softening as they wound down from the searing heights they were in a moment ago. Soon she rested in his lap as she laid her head onto his shoulder panting heavily resting a moment, he brought his arms around her hugging her slick heated body to his the feeling was erotic her skin so soft and the room was like a sauna the mix of water and sweat on her skin.

He drew her back and looked into her blue eye's, he couldn't remember her being so beautiful before and could not believe that he had never noticed in all their years of knowing each other all his life. Her black hair was wet and plastered along her face and brow, with a gentle hand he swept a few strands away she smiled weakly as he leaned in kissing her lips softly with a few kisses he cupped her cheek.

"Suki...I...I wish we...I wish I had realized sooner..."

"You mean...seeing and thinking of me like this? Don't feel sorry or bad Ichi...I was the same."

He nodded understanding they had both held strong to their friendship, and in doing so limited it to just that all these years...neither of them had eve imagined ending up as they are now.

"That...was...incredible..."

Tatsuki smiled draping her arms around his neck and nodded, she stared into his deep brown eye's a long moment.

"So...what are you going to tell you know who? I kinda feel bad...but no...I refuse to...this feels too right to tarnish it with thoughts of feeling bad though she is my best friend."

He cocked an eyebrow, he honestly didn't know but he figured being honest was the best way.

"Orihime? 'Sigh' Were just friends, I like her a lot but just not like that. She expressed that she loved me, but I had to talk her down and explain things to her some time back...I think we should be honest to a good friend like her, hopefully she'll understand and not take it too hard."

"Oh? She didn't mention that to me...guess it's one of those things, you know...we almost..."

"Almost? What?"

Tatsuki giggled a bit and rested her head into his chiseled chest, she could hear his heart beat and it made her smile...the sound and the feeling...it felt oddly like home to her.

"Her and I, a relationship...get it?"

Ichigo sputtered causing her to break out laughing, she sat up and tousled his shock of orange hair affectionately.

"Wha!? You and Orihime? I...didn't think you would swing that way, despite being a tomboy Suki."

"Haha I said almost strawberry, don't go getting all uptight. Besides...this...changes every thing."

"Strawberry? Really Suki? I'm not upset...that's just...kinky...haha"

She cocked an eyebrow at him her eyes widening, getting what he meant and noogied him for it playfully.

"Dream on Ichi...your going to be plenty busy from now on...with ME."

"Mhum...I'm not complaining..."

"Better not be mister, or I'll kick your ass."

He grinned.

"Like back in the dojo earlier? If that's the case, I don't have much to worry about there."

"Oh REALLY?! You didn't get enough then? Care to go another round buster?"

"Mhum...that I do..."

Cupping the back of her head he drew in Tatsuki the incredulous expression still on her face at the moment, he couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight...he LOVED her fire...he loved this tomboy...his childhood friend. It surprised him to no end how deeply he felt it all, she made his heart beat, made it race and skip beats. He kissed her lovingly, passionately for a long moment before they parted again her eye's softened and her lids lowered in a sultry manner...her voice came soft and feminine again.

"Ichi...I meant in the dojo..."

He smiled softly to her the grin got wider though, a twinkle in his eye's gleamed mischievously.

"Technically...were in the dojo..."

Tatsuki gave him a light hit to the chest with a giggle, the movement caused her breasts to jiggle the subtle movement did not escape Ichigo's notice. Her took in her body a moment her perfect skin shown like wet glass in the light, he could not help but see it as the hottest thing he had ever seen and he felt himself begin to stir again below the belt between them.

"Smart ass."

Soon he felt himself at full mast again and through their interactions it seemed Tatsuki didn't notice, that was until he interrupted her smart remarks and taunting with a sharp movement of his hips which caused his newly resurrected cock to plow deeply into her slick channel rsulting in her stiffening with a surprised yelp.

"Ohhh!...Oh my god..."

"Sorry, I decided to take you up in that round you mentioned..."

"Ohh? I didn't mean...mmm"

"And no...I don't think I could get enough if I tried Suki..."

"Oh Ichi...your such an ass..."

"Mmm...I love you Tatsuki Arisawa..."

As he completed the sentence, he thrust again into her causing her to gasp they leaned into each other and kissed lovingly their foreheads connected looking into each others eye's.

"And...I love you too Ichigo Kurosaki...always have."

Both of their minds raced both thinking of all that lay in store for their future as a couple, what next? A long term relationship, that would turn into possibly marriage? He couldn't quite yet picture Tatsuki having and raising their children, but he at this moment COULD picture her greeting him with a warm embrace and a kiss welcoming him home as he came in the door after a long day at work. He could picture spending his day's with her, after all in this world and as young as they are now kids could wait a little bit as he was content finally.

Tatsuki's thoughts were nearly the same as they began to make love once more, this time they moved into the big round hinoki hot tub to cleanse their bodies at the same time. She too wondered what life would be like from now on, if this night was any indicator...then it would be wonderful. Her mind raced around all the possibilities that life could have in store for them, one thing she could see was children. She knew Ichigo would be a great father to their children if they would have them some time in the future, marriage and a warm home. She never thought of these kinds of things before, but strangely her mind went over them now. She gasped as she took him into her arms again her back pressed against the wood of the tub, she felt him enter her completely in one deft stroke and mewled into his ear softly her toned legs coming about him. She felt so complete unlike she had ever imagined she could, she landed tender kisses onto his lips and cheeks as they moved together...the night seemingly standing still for them as they sought to make it last and they would always do the same for all the moments that followed in their lives.


End file.
